


A Different Kind of Book - Raygun's Lovestory

by forchetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forchetta/pseuds/forchetta
Summary: This is a work specifically for one person (who loves fanfic).If you're looking for other fanfics, this is NOT the one for you. Please move on. Thanks!





	A Different Kind of Book - Raygun's Lovestory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work specifically for one person (who loves fanfic).  
> If you're looking for other fanfics, this is NOT the one for you. Please move on. Thanks!

"There once was a girl named Raygun, whose books was full of wonder and rife."  
"But then she met a Slytherin, who taught her that there’s more to life."

Mr. and Mrs. Chetta, of number five, Pju Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They could not, however, say that of their daughter. From the young age of seven, she could already read thick, dense tomes on a variety of topics: mathematics, singing, French; you name it, she probably read about it. The constant reading and reading actually wasn’t the problem; they actually liked her learning about the world around her, and were happy to let her buy any book she wished.

The problem lay in this curious belief that she found in one of her books, bought from one bookstore or another: that magic was real. Even better, that she was one of those ‘chosen’ by fate to wield it. She was constant in her belief, talking about it from day to night. “Transfiguration” and “Sickles” and “Muggles” became a staple in her household, life, and mealtime conversation.

It was almost a relief, then, that on the day she turned eleven, that (as she predicted) an owl came carrying a letter that proved basically all of it more or less true. Even better, was that there was a school for them ‘wizards’ and ‘witches’ that she had been invited to attend. (“Typical her", they thought. Oh well.)

And that is how Raygun Chetta started to prepare for a wonderful life, at a place called ‘Hogwarts'.

—

They said to 'not help the rowboats’ and to ‘let them do their job’, but Raygun was Raygun, and hey, she had places to be: the wizarding world wasn’t going to explore itself. 

Therefore it was totally expected and even understandable that she was the earliest first-year there in the antechamber, while the rest of Hogwarts was just through the door in the Great Hall. Even worse, was the fact that she was stuck waiting for the rest of the first-years. (Throughout her life, she was always just waiting for others; why can’t everyone else just be on time for once?). The only ‘person’ there was actually a silver tabby cat, with spectacles markings around its eyes. It was in the centre of the room, doing nothing but looking at her. It looked stern (but in a way, cute), and after getting into a staring contest (that she lost), she finally decided to leave it alone.

Oh well. As a way to pass the time, she looked at some of the statues and paintings, trying to guess at some of the symbols and lore present. She liked mythology, which was a particularly fascinating to read and decipher in her books; even better then doing it here, where some paintings can properly correct you that this painting in particular was actually a Gaelic influence, instead of a Greek one as she had previously thought.

She was minding her own business then, waiting, when an older Slytherin boy came into the room; late to the ceremony, probably. He came in, looking around. On seeing the cat and Raygun, he first nodded in greeting to the cat (“Odd”, she thought) before coming up to Raygun.  
“Sorry, did you by any chance see another girl around here?”, he asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Ah. Nevermind then.” he said, shrugging non-committedly. “Thanks!"  
And with a flash of a smile, he was through the door and away.

“Most peculiar.” she found herself thinking. But before she could think further, a gaggle of first-years entered, following by Hagrid.  
“There you are! Come now, we’ll be starting soon. Don’t yer fret! ...Why, I see you’ve met Professor McGonagall!”  
“Professor McGonagall? No, there’s just this cat-“ She turned around, to find not a cat waiting, but a a full-bodied witch, dressed in green robes, a large, black hat, and the same glasses that she had earlier found ‘cute'.

“Not yet, Hagrid.” Professor McGonagall turned, slightly bemused, to Raygun’s shocked face. “Line up now; we wouldn’t want you to be late for your Sorting now, would we?”

‘Wicked’, Raygun finally thought.

—

Upon a tall, winding staircase lay a bronze, eagle-shaped knocker on a stately door. Upon rapping on the door, the knocker will ask you a question, normally of a philosophical or intellectual bent. If you succeed in answering, you are welcomed into a circular common room it conceals. 

The first thing you notice is the domed ceiling, painted with all the stars in the night sky; all in astrological perfection. Then, your eyes naturally turn to the windows, containing a stunning view of the Hogwarts grounds; from here, you can even see the edge of the Black Lake, or marvel at the danger of the Forbidden Forest. Next, you notice the walls, filled to the brim with all the books of every subject you can dream of; you could spend an eternity reading here, and not even make a dent. Finally, off to the side, you spy a white marble statue, dedicated to the houses’ founder, the one who dreamed up this… heaven.

Raygun was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house known for their wisdom, intellectual ability and creativity. (Obviously.)

As soon as she saw the spacious dormitory, with the four-poster bed made up with sky blue silk, she knew she was home. She settled in easily enough, and what followed was what could only be described as a blessed few months. Like in a ying-yang symbol, she was in two states: she was either in classes (straight O’s all around); or she was in her dorm, where she had made a nice nest of cushions in her bed to read as many tomes she could find. (She had recently found some magical texts, detailing differing versions of notable events, that she found absolutely fantastic.)

To be honest, that could’ve been her life for the next seven years, and she would have been perfectly happy.

But everything changed when Professor Vector noted her wonderful scores, and asked her if she wanted to take a supplemental course, normally only offered to third-years.

A course called ‘Micro-Arithmancy’.

—

“Raygun; you made it! Come, sit.”

Raygun made it to Classroom 7A, off the Serpentine Corridor on the third floor; the home of Advanced Arthimancy Studies. It looked pretty much like a normal mathematics classroom, actually: a basic numerology chart, abacuses and chalk dust everywhere, two-by-two desk seating, and a board with currently two equations, 2+xy=16 and xy=14. She thus sat down at the space assigned to her, and immediately began sorting out her quills and her copy of 'Numerology and Grammatica' (already bursting with notes, annotations, and questions) as the professor began. 

“Welcome all to a supplemental course Micro-Arithmancy. Let’s get started, shall we?”

"Now, Arithmancy can be used in a huge number of ways, many in ways you don’t expect. This litany and range can be challenging to many to grasp properly, even seasoned Arithmancers."

"So, in this course, we’ll first drastically reduce the scenarios to a select few, to make sure you’ve gotta the general gist of it all. Once that’s settled, we can then look at how these basic principles can be used to shape other areas, like in design or architecture, for instance. Finally, we'll look into the practical applications, such as in various positions at the Ministry, or even as a Curse-Breaker in Gringotts Bank.”

"Hopefully, you use this understanding and principles in your daily life, and better understand the magic all around you, in a more -scientific- way."

Raygun was so engrossed in the subject, that she didn’t even regard her seatmate, till he spoke first.  
“Hello again.”  
Raygun looked up to find her sharing a desk with the same Slytherin boy from the Great Hall, him smiling expectantly.  
“I didn’t get your name the first time.”, he said.  
“Raygun.” she said, a little dumbfounded.  
Before she could ask him his name, Professor Vector spoke up.

“Ah, Raygun, you’ve met Rustle, I see. Ask him any terms you don’t understand; he’ll take care of you.”

Rustle grinned.

“Now, the first step in tackling Micro-Arithmancy is to first basically understand the magic present in ‘reduction’, in numerology: adding up the digits in a number to form a new number. Turn to page 42 of your textbooks, please."

"Or, more accurately, page 6. Sorry, just an old Arithmancer's joke, haha."

—

To be continued.


End file.
